


Boundary Line

by penelo14



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelo14/pseuds/penelo14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins and Paige are fighting with themselves over their attractions to their best friend.  They're both afraid of losing that person forever.  With the holidays around the corner, will they have to courage to make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundary Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsandman99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/gifts).



> Had a little trouble, but this was a lot of fun to write:) Hope you like it:)

“Yo Dean! Are you going to Nattie’s Christmas party?”

_“You know it dude!”_

Seth Rollins laughed at the other end of the line. Dean Ambrose is always energetic when it comes to attending parties, especially Natalya’s. She always has memorable parties.

He had called Dean once he got home from work. It became a daily routine for him, checking up on the dirty blonde. He hasn’t been the same since the breakup with his boyfriend Roman Reigns about two months ago. 

It was a bad one, bad that it changed Dean. He wasn’t eating, cried himself to sleep every night, barely able to concentrate on anything other than the events that ended the relationship, and barely hung out with his friends. But Seth was determined to get the old Dean back. He seemed to slowly become himself after some time. Seth called every day since then, wanting to show that there are people that still cared. They’ve been friends since high school, they always had each other’s backs, and the break up’s not changing that.

“Just wanted to make sure. Wouldn’t be a party without you.”

_“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

Seth paused for a moment before speaking again. “…So…you doing okay?”

_“…Yeah. I mean, it’s still hard but, I’m doing okay.”_

“What did you eat today?”

_“Bowl of cereal in the morning, wasn’t hungry for lunch and was planning on Chinese for dinner.”_

“You’ll be hungry again in an hour.”

_“That’s what dessert’s for Sethie! Summer brought over some homemade cookies a bit ago. Was thinking of having a few at some point today.”_

Seth chuckled, “Don’t forget the milk. Can’t have cookies without that.”

_“Of course!”_

“Glad to hear you’re doing better. I just…I’ve been so worried about you.”

_“I didn’t mean to worry you Sethie. But really, I wouldn’t be where I am right now if it wasn’t for you. You helped me so much, I don’t even know where to start in repaying you.”_

“You can start by having fun at this party. Think this is the first one since the breakup.”

_“Think is it too. Can’t really remember the last one I attended.”_

“I remember one party you got so drunk you stood on top of the dessert table and started singing ‘Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer’.”

_“One time Rollins! Only happened once you dick!”_

Both men laughed. “Come on, people liked it. Especially when you took your shirt off.”

_“SETH!!”_

“Come on, it’s alright. Paige was having fun touching your chest.”

_“Glad my drunk mode entertained everyone.”_

Seth didn’t miss the amusement there. “Nothing else happened. Don’t worry. If you want, I can help watch how much alcohol you consume.”

_“Thanks man. But going back to Paige, are her and AJ dating yet?”_

“Never took you as one to gossip.”

_“Shut up. I just keep hearing the girls talk about how the two should hook up.”_

“Suuure you are.” Seth laughed. “Anyway, Paige seems super scared of making a move. Not with AJ’s breakup still affecting her.”

_“Yeah. That breakup with Kaitlyn hit her hard._

“She seems to be healing well though.”

_“As best as one can from a breakup. I mean, it’s been how long? Two years?”_

“Think so. But yeah, Paige is worried she’ll open an old wound. She just doesn’t want to risk losing the friendship.”

_“I can understand that. Friends crossing the romance boundary has two outcomes: the romance blossoms or the friendship ends. Or at least becomes extremely awkward.”_

“That’s technically three outcomes.”

_“You and your smartass.”_

Seth chuckled, “What would you do without me?”

_“…I don’t know. But I’ll let you go. Have to order my dinner. Call you later okay?”_

“Yeah. Get some food in that belly. Talk to you later.”

_“Bye.”_

“Bye.” 

And with that Dean hung up the phone. Seth sighed as he slid the phone in his pocket and went to his bedroom to change into some pajamas. He started to worry about Dean’s words. He won’t deny his own crush on the dirty blonde, but he has a point. Friends crossing the line between friendship and romance either end good or very bad. He didn’t want to risk losing Dean’s friendship, but at the same time, his love for Dean won’t just go away. His love stayed even during Dean and Roman’s relationship. But now that Dean’s single, he could try, but his worries concern him. Would he have the courage to cross the line that could end everything?

~

AJ Lee waited outside the coffee shop, waiting for her friend Paige. The two agreed to meet up before tackling some Christmas shopping. She didn’t want to go at first, worried about shoppers this time of year, but at the same time, she’s lagging behind on gifts.

When she spotting the British woman, she smiled and waved her arm.

“Hey!” she called.

“Hey Pumpkin!” Paige giggled, hugging the smaller woman. “You ready to shop?”

“More or less.” AJ laughed. “Still need some more gifts. Didn’t realize how far behind I was.”

“Happens.” Paige shrugged. “Come on; let’s get some energy for this trip.”

AJ nodded and the two headed inside. They ordered their drinks and sat at one of the available tables to enjoy.

“Who do you need gifts for?” Paige asked.

AJ pondered a bit before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. “Dean, Nattie, Summer, and Brie.”

“Quite a list.”

“No clue what to get any of them. They’re so hard to shop for.”

“If I could make some suggestions: get Summer a make-up bag. She was complaining about her old one being worn out and old the other day. You could add some new makeup as well. Nattie can be tricky, but I personally got her a…fun little toy.”

AJ’s eyes widened, “…You didn’t…”

“Come on, it could spice things up for her and Tyson.” she laughed. “Anyway, Brie’s kind of tricky too. I just settled for some clothes and a giftcard to a restaurant.”

“Giftcards are a cop out though.”

“They are an option though. But for Dean, I’m stumped. Tried called Seth for ideas and didn’t get much. Was thinking about a puppy, but that’s something a lover would do.”

“Does sound like something a significant other would do. How about work out clothes or weights?”

“Eh, sounds lame. I’m close to just putting a bow on Seth and calling it a day.”

AJ laughed. “Sounds appropriate. Did they start dating yet?”

“Sadly no.”

“No? Why not? They’ve known each other for so long. They’re always around each other anyway.”

“Seth’s afraid of trying anything. Dean’s breakup with Roman broke him and he’s afraid of taking advantage of him.”

“I hated seeing Dean like that. Roman meant the world to him. He was like a long lost brother. Whenever Dean was upset, he was the first one to him, next to Seth of course.”

“I keep telling him to go for it, that there’s nothing to worry about. Dean values him, but it’s the boundary line that scares the hell out of him.”

“Boundary line?”

“That line in a friendship that’s very treacherous to cross. One wrong step could end everything. That’s what got Seth so spooked.”

“Don’t blame him. I mean, as much as you love a friend romantically, it hurts so much to lose that person all together with one small mistake. You want that person to stay forever, so you put on a mask, hiding your feelings from them, hoping they’ll never discover them.”

“Pretty deep.”

AJ shrugs, “Just how I see it.”

Paige nodded, “But, going back to gift ideas for Dean, I got nothing other than Seth. Maybe a sweatshirt or hoodie or something. Seems he needs some with the same sweatshirt he wears. It’s old and can’t keep him warm.”

“Sounds like a start.” AJ laughed. “Ready to head out?”

“You bet!”

The girls tossed their empty cups in the trash and started their small adventure.

Paige thought about AJ’s words as they shopped. She’s has a point in that the fear of losing a friend is worth hiding the feelings of romantic level love. But, Paige doesn’t want to his behind a mask anymore. She wants to admit everything to AJ, but values her so much that she’s willing to bury the feelings deep. She feels like Seth: crushing on someone you’re afraid to lose. What to do?

~

The day of the party has finally arrived. Dean rode with Seth while AJ tagged with Paige and their friend Alicia Fox on their way to Natalya and Tyson’s house. It was going well; everybody was having a wonderful time. Seth kept his promise and watched how many drinks Dean had, causing Dean to smile and blush. Paige was more or less glued to AJ’s side the whole time, not that the smaller woman complained. She enjoyed having the loud Brit with her.

Wasn’t until the middle of the party where Dean started feeling uneasy. As he was talking with Cesaro about something, he noticed from the corner of his eye a tall Samoan like person a ways away. He felt like he knew that person, the long black hair he recognized. He got an answer when the person turned sideways, pecking the lips of someone else.

No….is it really?

Same gray eyes, same trimmed goatee, same smile.

Roman fucking Reigns.

And it seems he’s moved on. Dean watched as Roman pulls this new man close to his side, pecking his lips once more. He didn’t know the man, but it did make him feel inferior. This guy was a fucking God compared to him. Tan skin, long slander legs, and looks to have his shit together.

He can’t count all those times Roman had to remind him that he was enough. All those times Dean started to think that Roman could find better than him, that he’s not enough, but Roman always told him otherwise. Was it all a lie? Was he just a notch on Roman’s bedpost and once he felt satisfied, he moved on to someone new? Did he grow tired of saying the same thing over and over again? Was he too much baggage for him? 

“You okay man?”

Dean turned to Cesaro, who gave him a concerned look.

“Y-Yeah. S-Sorry, I need some air real quick.”

He then rushed to the backyard before Cesaro could get another word in.

~

Seth was enjoying himself. He always liked Nattie’s parties; she seemed to make everyone feel comfortable and at home. She has that aura about her. As he was chichatting with her, Cesaro came up to them, looking confused and worried all at once.

“Something up?”

“It’s Dean. We were talking, and then all of a sudden he got upset and scurried outside.”

“Wonder what got him like that.” Natalya said.

“I wondered myself, but then I figured it out once he ran off.” He pointed a little away at Roman and a tall tan man that’s glued to his side.

Nattie was shocked, guilt consuming her. “I didn’t know Randy and Roman were an item. Randy and Tyson are friends, but I didn’t know Roman was the boyfriend. When Tyson asked if he could come, Randy asked if he could bring his boyfriend. No name or anything. Damn it.”

Seth’s eyes widened, “Shit.” He then raced outside to find his friend. He figured seeing his ex with someone else would hurt him. He just wished he was with Dean when he saw him.

When he came outside, he found the other man sitting by the edge of the small pool. He could hear the hitches of breath and the soft sounds of sobs from where he was. He broke, seeing Dean like makes everything ache. He slowly approached him, taking a seat next to him.

“Dean..” he sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned, eyes still leaking with tears and were bloodshot. “Thought it wouldn’t hurt as much. Not like we’re together anymore, but was I truly not enough for him? Maybe I had too much baggage for him, not worth his time-”

“Stop.” Seth interrupted, pulling him close. He could feel the tears dampening his shirt, causing him to tighten his hold. “You’re worth a lot Dean. Don’t let this get to you, Roman’s an idiot for letting you go.”

“It was my fault though.”

“No it wasn’t. Nothing’s your fault man. Roman’s a moron.”

He heard Dean chuckle lightly. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Make me feel good, that I’m not some freak that has too many problems.”

Seth titled Dean’s head so their eyes met, “I just do. Because you’re worth something. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and anyone would be foolish to let you go, letting you be the sun in someone else’s sky.”

Dean smiled brightly. Before he could say anything, they heard a voice calling from inside.

“Yo Seth, Nat needs you for a sec.”

It was Tyson. “Be in, give me a moment.” Seth called back. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll stay out here for a while longer.”

Seth nodded, suddenly feeling the urge to do more. Show Dean that he is worth more, so much more. It could be the biggest mistake of his life, but he wanted to do this.

_The moment of truth_

He cupped Dean’s face in his hands, not missing the hitch in Dean’s breath, the confusion in his eyes. With a deep breath, he slowly leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Those lips felt so good against his, the taste so addicting. He waited for a recoil, Dean angrily pushing him away, but it never came. What made his heart sore was Dean returning the kiss, deepening it, a little sigh escaping their joined mouths. Seth pulled back, their foreheads touching.

“You mean…a lot to me, Dean.”

He then stood and headed back inside, leaving a bewildered Dean behind.

~

“Don’t eat all the appetizers!” AJ laughed as she watched Paige stuff cracker after chip after chip in her mouth. “You’ll have no room for dinner.”

“I always make room.” Paige retorted in laughter. “Don’t want these to go to waste.”

“They wouldn’t anyway.” Alicia giggled. “There are plenty of people that would eat them.”

“Well, they’ll have to take it from me.”

Alicia laughed as she stood to find something to drink.

AJ scanned the room as Paige stuffed her face, Nat sure had a lot of Christmas decorations. Her tree was really pretty, busy with lights and lots of cat related ornaments. Typical Natalya. Soon, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up, rushing to the center of the room.

“Cool song just came on!” Paige giggled as she pulled the smaller woman. “Need a dance partner.”

“Be happy to assist.” AJ giggled back as the two started dancing. The two seemed to be in their own little world as they twirled each other around. AJ can’t remember the last time she felt this happy, the feeling of wanting the moment to last a lifetime. She was taken aback when she felt Paige dip her, smirking at her.

“Learn something from those romance movies I take it?” she giggled.

“You could say that.” Paige answered.

The two just stared at each other, the air getting thicker and time slowing down. Neither one of them knew who started leaning in first, but they each felt electricity course though them when their lips touched. AJ was shocked, not prepared for something like this to happen. Her best friend, her rock, was kissing her. She finds herself kissing back, a hand moving to grab a little of Paige’s hair. They slowly parted when the need for air became a concern. They only stared again, panting. Paige slowly pulled AJ back to her feet, a nervous expression on her face.

“Spitfire?”

AJ chuckled, she liked that little nickname. “Yeah?”

“I…didn’t…overstep…did I? I-I mean-”

AJ cut her off with a quick kiss. “Don’t worry.” she beamed. “It…felt nice. Like…a Christmas miracle.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Paige joked, ticking the smaller woman.

AJ squeaked, trying to squirm away from the Brit. “STOP IT!” she giggled.

Paige stopped her little fun after a moment, pecking AJ’s lips once more. “I was so worried of your reaction. I…I’ve liked you for so long but…the risk of losing this,” she motioned between the two of them, “was something I couldn’t live with.”

“I get you.” AJ smiled back. “That big risk, but…I’ve…liked you too. Those two years of healing from Kaitlyn, you were there. You were with me the whole time. I really enjoy your company. I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have you in my life.”

Paige giggled, “We sound like we belong in the latest romance movie.”

“Yeah.” AJ agreed. “It’s about our love and the love of Seth and Dean.”

“We ain’t sharing the spotlight! They can have their own movie!”

“We can share though.”

“No we can’t! We can have a movie while they can have their own.”

The two laughed hysterically at that, moving back to the couch to get out of everyone else’s way.

AJ’s laugh faded when she spotted Roman in the distance. “Uh oh.”

“What?”

“Look over there.” AJ pointed to where Roman was, Randy still at his side.

“…Not good.”

“Hope Dean didn’t see them.”

“We should warn him.”

“I’ll find Dean, you look for Seth in case he wants to confront him. I don’t think Nat wants a fight breaking out.”

“Guarantee you she doesn’t. Let’s roll.”

AJ nodded and the girls rushed to start their missions. AJ asked the others if they’d seen Dean, but no luck. She found Alicia and asked her.

“Seth spoke to him outside a while ago. He might still be out there.”

AJ nodded and rushed to the screen door that lead to the backyard. Dean sat at the edge of the pool, seeming to be playing with the holes in his hoodie.

_Made a good choice going with the hoodie for a gift_

She thought as she walked over to him. She sat next to him, offering a small smile as he looked over at her.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Just…thinking..”

“’Bout what?”

“…Just…feelings..”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Like…feelings…for someone you’ve known for a long time..”

AJ tilted her head, waiting for him to explain.

“Saw Roman earlier, had an arm around someone else.” Dean started, “I…It hurt. I mean, we’re not together anymore and I shouldn’t care if he’s moved on, but it still hurt that he’s found someone new, someone that makes him happy. Happier than how I made him, if I did at all.”

“Dean…”

“I started thinking I truly wasn’t enough for him, I might have been too much. With my insecurities, troubled past, occasional nightmares, the list goes on. But…he would tell me over and over that I was enough for him. That he loved the quirky things I do: the random dances and the twitching and such. He would tell me every day he loved me, that there was no one else but me.” He sighed sadly, “Maybe I’m too….too much of a mess for him. He found someone who seems to have it together. Nothing holding him back.”

He took a breath before continuing.

“I was so lost without him. I was confused why he suddenly ended everything between us. I thought we were happy. I thought everything was fine between us. I started questioning what I did to make him leave.”

“Nothing Dean.” she reassured. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know that now.” he smiles. “Have you guys to thank for that.”

“But mostly Seth thought right?” she asked with a smirk.

He blushed, “Well…I don’t want to give more credit to him.”

“He was so worried about you Dean.”

“I know. Think he was in more pain than me.”

“We all hated seeing you like that, mostly him. He wanted to do anything to get the old you back.”

“…You ever hear of a Christmas miracle?” he suddenly asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

“…Kind of. Why do you ask?”

“…Think I got one.” He sighed, “Seth was out here with me for a bit, comforting me after I saw Roman with that guy. Tyson called him in at some point, saying Nat needed help. Before Seth left…he…kissed me..”

AJ’s eyes widened, “HOLY SHIT!!!” she squealed, hugging him tightly. “That’s amazing Dean! How did it feel?”

“…It felt…good.. I…never thought he had those feelings for me. He kept saying I’m worth something to him.”

AJ had the biggest grin on her face, “That’s awesome though Dean. Where are the two of you going to go from here?”

“I don’t know. I…wouldn’t mind…taking that step. Maybe…go on a date sometime after the holiday.”

“Good idea. Maybe wait until after New Years. Make sure everything calms down.” she laughed.

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

“Still kind of in shock huh?”

Dean lightly touched his lips, “…Guess so. I…just didn’t expect anything like that. Liked it though, felt nice.”

AJ smiled, touching her own lips.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Missy~” he sang, “You got a story for me?”

She laughed, “Well, it’s not a long story, but..”

“Just tell me.”

“Me and Paige started dancing to some song she liked that came on. She soon dipped me and…kissed me.”

Dean grinned, “So you got a Christmas miracle too?”

“Guess so. I mean, I never thought she had anything for me. I really enjoyed her company after that breakup with Kaitlyn, maybe….I was falling for her then?”

“Could be. Love has a habit of hiding from you. Then you start wondering what you’re feeling for that person. I know with Seth, we were so close. In school, outside of school, during summer, we were always together. He was one of the only few people I trusted with my life. I wonder…did I upset him when I started dating Roman?”

“Knowing Seth, no. He always wanted you happy. However that was done, made him happy as well. Just seeing you smile without a care in the world brightened him up. And that time when Roman left, it killed him that you weren’t you. He wanted so badly to see you smiling and laughing again. We all wanted that, but maybe him slightly more.”

“Seems to also be the case with you and Paige. She wished the same for you, to be happy. She hid her feelings deep for you to make sure she didn’t open old wounds with what happened before. She didn’t want a repeat.”

AJ nodded, taking in Dean’s words.

“But really though, what are the odds of us both having a similar story?” Dean laughed.

“Just…plot convenience.” AJ joked. “Now come on, it’s cold and they should be starting to serve dinner soon.”

Dean agreed and both headed inside. They headed straight for their dear friends, AJ hugging Paige while Dean shyly approached Seth. Seth chuckled and draped an arm around him. Both AJ and Dean wondered about these new chapters in their lives, hoping that this Christmas miracle lasts for years to come.


End file.
